magegauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
There are currently 10 bosses in Mage Gauntlet. This page will provide you every info you need about them, i.e. what kind of attacks they use, how they can be killed, ... __TOC__ 'Chief Drudgor' Chief Drudgor is, simply put, the easiest boss you'll ever meet in the entire game. His attacks are few and laughable: {C}1. Chain Lightning Spell : Chief Drudgor will start the battle by casting the Chain Lightning Spell. Getting hit by this would result in the loss of 1 heart. : The only way to break his routine would be to give him some damage (using any of the attack spells or the Sword Fury buff spell), after which he would launch into his second and last attack that he knows. 2. Summon Drudges : Upon successfully casting his chain lightning spell three times (without interruption) or receiving damage, whichever comes first, Chief Drudgor will proceed with summoning of ally drudges. : In Story Mode, only 4 Drudges are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. : In Master Mode, 8 Drudges are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. : The Drudges summoned do not really pose a threat, as all it takes is one hit to dispose of them. Getting hit by the Drudges' small leap attack would result in the loss of 1/2 heart. : Upon the removal of the summoned drudges, or after a sufficient period of time has passed, whichever comes first, Chief Drudgor will once again make his appearance at his strategic hideout and the whole cycle repeats. 'Grekk Skullpike' Grekk is the next boss to defeat. Like Chief Drudgor, you wouldn't break any sweat getting rid of him. Grekk has rather limited physical attacks: 1. Spear Slash : Not exactly very dangerous, but it is silly to lose 1 heart to such a clumsy attempt on your life. And his spear covers a larger radius than the usual weapon too! 2. Spear Charge : Exactly how it was named. Grekk thrusts his spear forwards as he charges in orthogonal directions. Getting hit would result in a further decrease of 1 heart. 3. Summon Orc Hags (Passive) : This is a passive summon that requires no further action from Grekk. : 10 seconds after the start of the boss battle, the first batch of Orc Hags will appear at the corners of the battleground and cast fireballs in Lexi's direction. The cast fireballs damages anyone in its path, be it friend or foe. Getting hit by a fireball would result in a loss of 1 heart. : After the first batch of reinforcements, subsequent batches of Orc Hags will be sent in every 15 seconds, with no limit on the number of Orc Hags in the battleground. : In Story Mode, only 2 Orc Hags are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. : In Master Mode, 4 Orc Hags are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. 'Prince of Slimes' The Prince of Slimes is a giant blob of slime that looks as unappetizing as its name sounds. Its attacks are as such: 1. Charge Attack : Similar to the green slime's mini-charge attack, the Prince of Slimes possesses a Charge Attack that removes a heart when it connects. Preceding each charge attack, the body of the Prince of Slimes will blink rapidly 4 times. It might be a good time to dash away to safety when you notice this! 2. Spawn Slimes : When the Prince of Slimes is tired of charging, it may decide to spawn slimes to help with the attack. It will throw out 2 purple balls of slime from its body. Each purple ball of slime will morph into either a green slime, bomb slime, or fast slime upon hitting the ground. There is no difference between the number of slimes spawned in Story Mode or Master Mode. : There is no derivable pattern with which the Prince of Slimes alternates his attacks. 'Boarzin' Even if Lexi made Boarzin into the world's biggest ham sandwich, there's no way it's gonna look appetising! Boarzin boasts two attacks: 1. Fireblast : To use it, Boarzin gathers fire magic above its head before shooting it out in the form of 5 fireballs at Lexi. Getting hit will cause the loss of a heart. : Since Boarzin is using fire magic, there is a chance of a critical too! When that happens, Boarzin will flash twice, before shooting out 8 fireballs. The angular radius of the attack and damage caused is the same for both non-critical and critical attacks. 2. Summon Boars : This happens as and when Boarzin decides that it's sick of spitting fireballs in your direction. : In Story Mode, only 4 wild pigs or boars are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. In Master Mode, 8 wild pigs or boars are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. TIP! (contributed by Lorddeathwings) There is a safe spot in the arena where you are able to slash Boarzin with your sword without worrying about any of Boarzin's fireballs hitting you. If you stick to the wall close to Boarzin's paw (either side of Boarzin will do), half of Boarzin's fireball attack fizzle out, while the other half will float harmlessly past you. All you have to watch out for then would be for those pesky pigs that Boarzin summons from time to time! 'Golem King' The Golem King packs a mean punch, afterall, he IS the king. Attacks of the king: 1. Golem Punch : This is a purely physical attack where the Golem King just pulls back his fist and shoves it in your face. It might be advisable to move aside or be prepared to surrender a heart to the king! 2. Golem Blast : Besides socking people with his fists, the Golem King is also able to shoot a green plasma ball (like iron man). It causes a medium explosion where it hits, and walking into the zone a split second after the explosion also causes the loss of a heart. 3. Golem Beam : The Golem King is able to shoot lazer beams from his eyes (very much like superman). Just before he shoots the beams, he will flash thrice, thus giving you ample warning to prepare : to dodge. Once again, getting hit by this attack will cost you a heart. 4. Summon Golems : Like all other bosses, the Golem King is also able to summon lower class golems to aide him. Thankfully, the only two types of golems that can be summoned are the Pawn Golem and the Knight Golem. : In Story Mode, only 2 golems will be summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. In Master Mode, 4 golems will be summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. 'Drudgor The Immortal' Some say Drudgor is like a punching bag - after giving him a good thrashing, he'll always be back for more. Similar to the first battle, Drudgor the Immortal has only 2 attacks: 1. Chain Lightning Spell : This attack hasn't changed since Drudgor first used it (back when he was Chief Drudgor). Getting hit by this would result in the loss of 1 heart. : He will continue using it until you injure him. The only way to break his routine would be to give him some damage (using any of the attack spells or the Sword Fury buff spell), after which he would launch into his second and last attack that he knows. 2. Summon Drudges : After receiving damage, Drudgor the Immortal will first teleport away, and ally drudges will be summoned. He is able to summon two types of drudges - unterdrudge and the drudge magier. : In Story Mode, only 2 drudges are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. : In Master Mode, 4 drudges are summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. : The drudges summoned are a pain in the neck. It would be best to try catching them in the AOE (area of explosion) zone of your spells when you target Drudgor the Immortal. Drudgor appears immediately after summoning his drudgie minions, and will start launching lightning spells at you again, so be prepared for a lengthy run around the map. 'Blorpx' Blorpx has the ability to unnerve opponents with that unwavering gaze. Blorpx has 3 attacks: 1. Eye Laser : This is a simple attack where Blorpx shoots a laser in your direction. Easily avoided with quick reflexes, else lose a heart if attack connects. : TIP: If you hug one of the corners where the purple torches are, he can't fire these at you. (same as eye beam?) 2. Eye Beam : Blorpx really loves the use of energy beams. This time, Blorpx boasts a powerful beam that shows no mercy to disrepectful opponents. Almost impossible to avoid except perhaps if Blorpx is distracted by a summon. Getting hit in the face with Eye Beam costs you a heart. 3. Summon Minions : Like every other boss so far, Blorpx has the ability to summon his minions to his side. Unfortunately, the two minions that can be summoned are the Floating Eye and the Goat Slime. The summons is done at random. But the Floating Eyes can prove to be quite an annoyance. : In Story Mode, only 2 minions will be summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. In Master Mode, 4 minions will be summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. 'Uamuleth' For a demon of his size, you would start to wonder why Uamuleth doesn't use his fists for combat. Uamuleth has 4 attacks: 1. Hellfire : Uamuleth's attacks can be likened to a 4 course meal. If anything, his hellfire attack is merely a starter. The little balls of fire will scorch a heart off if you ever are silly enough to take it head-on. 2. Devil's Beam : Very similar to Blorpx's Eye Beam, Devil's Beam shaves off a heart from your miserable existance. Begging won't help, though you could try dashing from left to right to disorient the big guy. 3. Plasma Spit : After the main course, you'll always have a spot of dessert. This blue blob of plasma coming from Uamuleth's mouth is pucky, it burns for a short while after hitting the ground. Running into it would be the last thing you might want to do. In any case, coming into contact with the plasma removes a heart from you. 4. Summon Cultists : After weathering all of Uamuleth's attacks, you'll begin to wonder why he needs the help of little demons when he has enough power to remove a small country from the map. Thankfully, all he ever summons are ashen cultists. : In Story Mode, only 2 cultists will be summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. In Master Mode, 4 cultists will be summoned each time, of which 1 will drop a spell when killed. 'Vataneba' Deathless Lich Queen Vataneba is another of the bosses that doesn't move but she does teleport. Her attacks sre 1. Quad Beam in this attack Vataneba sends out 4 different size beams which take off a different amount of hearts and get faster when they get bigger. A tip is to dash past the fast beams 2. Whirling blast Vataneba shoots out dark blue blasts that when they reach the sides they do a claw shaped turn. The best way to dodge it is to follow them and then when one is about to hit you move towards Vataneba 3. 'Hurgoth' (work in progress) Hurgoth is another slightly challenging fight, due to the highest traffic of spawned mobs during the fight, and also the actual color of the stage (dark brown) which makes it hard to focus on the fight ( unknown wether intended or not). Uses of equipment that's increase critical damage of AoE spells would be advised. Hurgoth is also melee damageable. It is advised to use buffs such as Ultralucky as soon as possible, as well as unleashing the most amount of spells early in the fight with the possibility of keeping a high crowd control of mobs simultaenuesly on the platform. 1. In normal mode, 4 random creatures all with the ability to do a charge attack( of all the game and excluding champion mobs) are summoned. 1 of them which holds a magic spell. 2. Hurgoth spits out a spell dealing 1 heart damage. 3. After a while, Lexi will dialogue with Hurgoth. This will happen 3 times. Note that after the first dialogue the summons occur much more frequently. This counts equally for each dialogue. Category:Monsters